Kembali ke Masa Lalu
by Kurosaki Mitsuki IchiHina
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya kalau Rukia kembali ke masa lalu? Enggak pintar bikin Summary nih... Warning:OOC, AU


Warning : OOC and AU

Disclaimer : Bleach itu milik Tite Kubo. Paman yang paling Yui sayangi *Tite Kubo:Sejak kapan kamu jadi keponakanku?*

Please enjoy my Fic ^_^

* * *

Kembali ke Masa Lalu

Pada suatu hari, Rukia sedang berjalan-jalan sambil menenteng tas belanjaannya.

"Lebih bagus aku ke mana lagi ya," kata Rukia sambil berjalan-jalan dengan riangnya.

Tidak sengaja Rukia melihat ada seorang anak kecil yang berlari ke tengah jalan untuk mengambil bolanya.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil yang melintas dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah anak kecil itu.

Rukia cepat-cepat berlari ke arah anak kecil itu.

"Awasss!" teriak Rukia sambil melompat dan mendorong anak kecil itu.

Ckiiittttttt... Braaaakkkk!

"Gawat! Ada seorang gadis yang tertabrak!"

"Cepat angkat dia!"

"Adik kecil, kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya salah satu pemuda sambil menggendong anak kecil yang tadi diselamatkan Rukia.

"Iya," kata anak kecil itu sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Cepat bawa gadis itu ke rumah sakit!"

* * *

Perlahan-lahan Rukia membuka matanya.

"Di mana aku..." kata Rukia pelan.

"Hei! Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan di sini!" bentak seorang anak kecil.

Dengan cepat Rukia membuka matanya dan langsung berdiri.

"Kalau mau tidur jangan di sini. Emangnya kau tidak punya rumah ya," kata anak kecil yang berambut merah itu kurang ajar.

"Apa kamu bilang!" teriak Rukia.

Tiba-tiba Rukia kaget melihat anak kecil itu.

'Rambutnya warna merah, panjang, dan diikat seperti nanas,' pikir Rukia dalam hati.

'Anak kecil ini mirip seperti Renji,' pikir Rukia lagi.

"Ngapain kau lihat-lihat," kata anak kecil berambut merah itu membuyarkan lamunan Rukia.

Rukia segera melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Apa-apaan cara bicaramu itu. Kurang ajar sekali kau kepada yang lebih tua," kata Rukia.

"Tinggi kita saja hampir sama kok," kata anak berambut merah itu.

"Apa kau bilang! Biarpun tinggiku pendek, tapi aku lebih tua dari pada kamu!" teriak Rukia kesal.

"Enggak peduli. Dasar _Midget_," kata anak berambut merah itu.

Muncul empat siku di kepala Rukia.

"Apa kamu bilang tadi..." kata Rukia pelan.

"Enggak dengar ya? Tadi aku bilang kalau kamu itu _Midget_. _M-I-D-G-E-T_," eja anak berambut merah itu.

"Dasar anak kecil sialan!" teriak Rukia bersiap mau menghajar anak berambut merah itu.

"Apa sih yang sedang kamu lakukan," kata anak kecil berkacamata yang tiba-tiba datang membuat Rukia menghentikan gerakannya.

"Tidak sedang ngapa-ngapain kok," kata anak berambut merah itu.

"Jangan mengganggu orang yang lebih tua. Sudahlah. Ayo kita pulang saja," kata anak berkacamata itu sambil membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi.

"Hei, tunggu aku. Cih. Aku pergi dulu _Midget_," kata anak berambut merah itu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Dia lalu berlari menyusul anak berkacamata tadi.

"Anak kecil tadi itu menyebalkan..." kata Rukia yang di kepalanya sudah ada tanduk.

"Tapi dia mirip dengan Renji. Anak yang berkacamata tadi juga mirip dengan Ishida," Rukia berpikir sejenak.

"Ahh, mungkin cuma kebetulan saja," kata Rukia.

"Tapi, tunggu dulu. Lagi ada di mana aku sekarang?" tanya Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

Rukia melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Perasaan tadi aku lagi ada dijalan dan aku melihat seorang anak kecil yang hampir ditabrak sama mobil. Terus aku menyelamatkannya. Tapi... kenapa sekarang jadinya aku ada di taman?" tanya Rukia bingung.

Rukia berpikir lagi.

Tiba-tiba kepala Rukia terkena bola kasti.

"Aduhh!" teriak Rukia sambil memegang bola kastinya.

"Ulah siapa ini!" teriak Rukia sambil menoleh ke arah lemparan bola kasti itu berasal.

"Maafkan saya. Tadi tidak sengaja saya memukulnya terlalu jauh," kata seorang anak kecil yang badannya cukup besar untuk anak seumurannya.

"Tolong bolanya dikembalikan," kata anak berbadan besar itu.

"I... Ini..." kata Rukia sambil menyerahkan bola kastinya.

"Terima kasih," kata anak berbadan besar itu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Sama-sama," kata Rukia. Anak berbadan besar itu lalu berlari ke tempat teman-temannya yang lagi bermain kasti.

'Kok anak tadi kayak Chad ya...' pikir Rukia dalam hati.

"Aah... Pasti cuma kebetulan," kata Rukia.

"Tidak ada gunanya aku berdiam diri di sini. Lebih baik aku jalan-jalan saja sambil membeli es krim Chappy," kata Rukia. Dia lalu pergi.

~5 menit kemudian~

"Sepertinya ada yang aneh..." kata Rukia sambil terus berjalan.

"Bukannya setelah toko kaset itu harusnya toko es krim... Kenapa sekarang justru adanya toko buku?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Apa tempatnya sudah dipindah ya... Atau aku yang salah ingat..." kata Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

Rukia berjalan masih sambil berpikir. Tidak sengaja dia menyenggol seseorang.

"Ma... Maaf..." kata Rukia sambil melihat orang yang disenggol.

"Iya. Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku yang salah," kata anak kecil yang disenggol Rukia sambil tersenyum.

'I... Imutnya... Ngg... Tunggu dulu... Kok dia seperti Inoue...' kata Rukia dalam hati.

"Orihime! Cepat ke sini!" teriak seorang cowok.

"Iya, Onii-chan!" teriak anak berambut _orange_ panjang itu sambil berlari ke arah cowok yang berambut hitam itu.

'Orihime? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?' tanya Rukia dalam hati.

Belum sempat Rukia berpikir, tiba-tiba dia dikejutkan dengan sebuah suara.

"Shiro-chan! Sebenarnya kamu mau ke mana sih?" tanya anak kecil yang rambutnya dicepol.

"Ikut saja aku. Nanti kamu juga tahu, Hinamori," kata anak kecil yang berambut putih sambil terus menarik anak yang rambutnya dicepol itu.

"Iya deh..." kata anak kecil yang rambutnya dicepol itu pasrah.

'Shiro-chan? Hinamori?' tanya Rukia dalam hati.

'Kenapa... Mereka mirip sekali dengan Hitsugaya-san dan Hinamori-san? Namanya juga sama' pikir Rukia lagi.

'Jangan-jangan...' belum sempat Rukia menyelesaikan pikirannya, tiba-tiba dia dikejutkan lagi dengan suara yang lain.

"Oka-san, jadi sekarang kita mau ke Dojo lagi?"

"Tentu saja. Kamu harus terus latihan supaya bisa mengalahkan Tatsuki-chan,"

'Kedua orang itu... Seperti pernah kulihat...' pikir Rukia.

'Jangan-jangan anak kecil itu Ichigo dan perempuan cantik yang digandengnya itu Masaki, Oka-sannya?'

'Berarti sekarang itu aku betul-betul kembali ke masa lalu?'

'Tapi... Kok bisa?'

* * *

To Be Continued

Hehehe... Yui kali ini enggak mau ngomong banyak-banyak. Langsung To the point!

~R~E~V~I~E~W~

~P~L~E~A~S~E~


End file.
